Beast and The Beauty Er, Sorta
by NessaSaurr
Summary: Audrey wins the chance of a life time. Soon, she falls for someone in the band. But how could someone like him, ever love at all?
1. Awkward Moments, and The Winner

**My First story, it isn't really that good. Haha, Well here you go!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Audrey casually walked out of her car. It was kind of cold but she didn't mind, she like the cold. Which was another good thing about moving to Essex. She walked into the store, in desperate need of something sweet. She placed her Ipod headphones in her ears, and proceeded to walk down the aisle. Soon, she came across a small section of lubricant, condoms, and things of that sort. Her curiosity took over and she stopped. Coincidently, the song '**_**If you seek Amy'**_** started playing on her Ipod. The volume was low, but she could still hear it pretty clearly. Audrey observed the boxes, then grabbed one and read the text written on it. **_**Trojan Ecstasy; Totally new fit, so it feels like nothings there. You can't wait to get it on.**_

**Whoa…? **

**Quietly, she started singing along with the lyrics, "**_**All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to; If you seek Amy."**_** She whisper-sang. **

**Someone slightly chuckled next to her. Quickly, she glanced to the side, and noticed a man standing next to her. He looked familiar, but she couldn't tell, because her bangs was in her eyes. Embarrassed, she quickly put the box back. Her eye traveled to a Pinkish-purple colored box. The colors were surrounding some sort of container. Thinking it was perfume, she grabbed it. Nervously, she looked to the side to see if the man was still there.**

**He was.**

_**Ugh.**_

**She stepped away from him a little. She turned her attention back to the box, and moved her hair out of her eyes and looked at it closely. **

_**K.Y. intense, stimulates female satisfaction.**_

………………………

**She noticed the man grab a box. She turned her head slightly, seeing him more clearly.**

**She immediately froze.**

**The man wasn't just**_** any**_** man. He was the legendary Murdoc Niccals! He was in her favorite band, **_**The Gorillaz! **_**She quickly put the box back. Her eyes went to the box he grabbed,.. Large condoms. Her eyes went wide as she turned and quickly walked away.**

**After buying what she needed, Audrey headed home, thinking about what just happened.**

"**Oh god… Murdoc.. Gorillaz.. Condoms?? LARGE?! AMY?!?!" She couldn't even make sense. She couldn't believe some that famous was so close to her. While she was looking at **_**those**_** kinds of things! Why couldn't it have been someone else? Someone who was in a band she didn't really care for? A few moments later, she arrived at her apartment . Stumbling in, she grabbed the mail on her coffee table that she didn't bother reading that morning.**

"**Junk…junk.. bills… junk.. Congratulations..?" She stopped and opened the letter**

_**Dear Audriana Elizabeth Hale,**_

_**Congratulations! You have won our 'Spend a month at Kong' contest!**_

**Suddenly, she jumped up and screamed, but stopped once she heard a few muffled "**_**Shut up!"**_**.**

"**I can't believe I won! I'm going to meet Russel! And 2D! And Noodle!!! And Mur--"**

**She paused, remembering what happened no less than an hour **

**ago. "Aww crap!" She fell back onto her small sofa.**

_**I hope he doesn't recognize me! I don't want the whole band to think I'm some kind of sex addict!**_

**She sighed and continued reading the piece of tree that could possibly ruin her life.**

_**Please be outside of Kong Studios by 12:00pm Sunday, February 1st**__**.**_

_**Hmm.. the first?.. **_

…

_**THAT'S TOMORROW!!**_

**She looked at the clock, which read 9:20 on it. She quickly got to her feet, and rushed to her room. She pulled out her bags, and filled them with everything she thought she needed.**

**And hour later, she was fully packed. She walked lazily to her bed, and tried to calm herself down before eventually falling asleep.**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

**Audrey's hand slammed down on her alarm clock. Her eyes quickly shot open. She leaped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. She came out while later, with her Dark-brown hair wet. After blow drying, she changed into black skinny jeans, a neon green graphic tee, and black converse. She looked at the clock. 11:10.**

**In a few minutes, all of her things were in her car. She made sure everything was there, and when she was done, she drove off. Every now and then, she would glance at the paper with the directions to Kong. Soon, she found herself in front of large gates with metal bent to spell 'KONG' on them. She grabbed her bags and pushed the gate open with her foot slowly, and slipped inside. Her eyes wandered over the landfill, which was covered in mud and smelled like crap. She made her way up the tall hill. Once at the top, her stomache filled with butterflies. She was so nervous! One thing, she was nervous that she was probably going to be attacked by some random zombie. The other, was that she was going to meet her favorite band in the world! **

**She quickly smoothed out her hair and stepped up to the door. She put her hand up and knocked. A few moments later, it opened and there stood a purple haired fourteen year old. "Hello, you must be Audriana! It's so good to meet you!" The young girl said as she put out her hand. "Hi! Oh, I'm so glad to finally meet you, Noodle!" Audrey said, shaking her hand. "Please, come in." Noodle said, stepping aside. And let the older girl step in. Audrey looked around and noticed they were in the lobby. Noodle skipped merrily to a couch and motioned for Audrey to follow. Once on the couch, she set down her bags and looked at Noodle, wondering what she had to say. **

**"Okay, well, I have to warn you about a few things," Noodle started, "Let's start with Russel, he's really nice, and doesn't get mad easily, just don't bother him while he's in the studio, or in his room." Audrey nodded, and Noodle continued. "And 2D, nothing really bothers him, just don't make too much noise when he has his usual headaches." They both giggled. "As for Murdoc, well… He's always in a bad mood, just don't really bother him. And **_**NEVER **_**go in his Winnebago. Unless he asks you to. But even then, I don't think you would want to go in.."**

**Silence**

**Suddenly, they both burst out laughing. After they stopped, Noodle stood up. "Let me show you to your room." She said with a smile and walked towards a nearby hallway. Audrey grabbed her bags, and followed. Noodle would point out some things while they walked and soon, they stopped in front of a door. Noodle opened it, and they both walked inside. Audrey's eyes widened. "Wow, Noodle, this is.. Beautiful!" The walls were a deep crimson, and the carpet was black. There was a nice queen sized bed next to a large window. Also, there was a desk, a dresser, and a big TV with a small couch in front of it. And on the other side, was a door which probably lead to a bathroom. "Yeah, I decorated it myself." Noodle stated proudly. "Do you need any help unpacking?" She asked. "No thanks, I can do it later." Audrey replied. Then Noodle spoke up.**

**"So…. You want to go meet the guys?"**

* * *

**Pretty short.. Should I continue?? Review Pleasee.(:**


	2. The Untitled Chapter

Here's Chapter two!

* * *

**"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Noodle giggled. "C'mon follow me." She said as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later, they both stepped into a kitchen, where three familiar figures were sitting at a table, talking among themselves.**

**They didn't seem to have notice the two girl walk in. Noodle coughed, attempting to get their attention. "Uh, guys.. The winners here!" Two white eyes, three black, and a red one looked at her. "Russel, Murdoc, 2D, meet Audriana. Audriana, meet Russel, Murdoc, and 2D!" Noodle announced happily. "Um, hey." She smiled and waved nervously at them. **

**"'Ello! Welcome to Kong Audriana!" 2D said with his famous toothless grin. Audrey giggled. "Thanks," She said, "And please, call me Audrey." "Well, Audrey, it's nice to meet you but I gotta run. See ya." Russel stated, then walked out of the room.**

**Then it was Murdoc's turn to talk. "Well, well.. They sure know 'ow to pick 'em. 'Ow old are ya, love?" He said in his scratchy voice.**

**She sighed silently, relieved he didn't remember her.**

**"Well, I'm probably young enough to be your granddaughter." 2D and Noodle had to hold back a laugh. "Oi! You callin' me old?"**

**"Now now, those words never came out of my mouth." She winked. He smiled seductively. "'Ow's about I give you a personal tour of me Winne?" Audrey pursed her lips, as if in deep thought. "Hmm, how's about no?" She answered. Murdoc got up and headed towards the door. "You'll come around sooner or later." He winked, then left. **

**"I warned ya, didn't I?" Noodle giggled, then went out the same door as the others.**

**"So, 'ow old **_**are**_** you Audrey?" 2D questioned. "Nineteen." "**_**REALLY? **_**Wow, you seem much older!" He said, shocked, "Yeah.. I get that a lot.." She replied simply. "Well, I better go unpack." Audrey announced while standing up. "Need any 'elp??" "No thanks, I'm good." Audrey replied with a smile before heading up to her temporary room. **

**So far, she liked it here in Kong. Once she got there, she started unpacking, and decorating the room a little, with posters of Gorillaz and other bands she liked. After about an hour or so, she stepped back and admired her work. She sat on the bed, and looked out the window. She could see the landfill and all of it's dirty glory. But to Audrey, it was a beautiful view,**

**Yup. She definitely liked it here.**

**It has been one week since Audrey won the contest. And it has been the best week of her life. Noodle and her have been the best of friends, and they could go to each other for anything. 2D and her acted like a bunch of goofballs. Making jokes, playing video games, and watching zombie movies late at night. Russel was like the big brother she never had. She loved to help him cook. **

**And Murdoc? Well, their status hasn't changed since they first met a week ago, and Audrey tried to keep her distance.**

**Now Audrey was in her room with Noodle. "Noodle, today is a very boring day." Audrey yawned, while leaning back on her bed. "Let's go somewhere." "Like where?" Noodle asked. "Well, today I was suppose to meet a friend at a club, maybe we can go there?" "**_**A club?**_** I'm way too young, you know that!" Noodle reminded. "No, no. Not**_** that**_** kind of club! A **_**karaoke**_** club. Anyone can go!" Audrey responded, smiling at her purple haired friend. "Okay! Are the others going, too?" Audrey simply shrugged. "You go get ready, and I'll go see if they'll come, okay?" "Okay! See ya, Audrey!" Noodle chirped and walked happily out of the room.**

**All five of them walked into the small building. Murdoc spotted the bar area instantly. "Well, I'll see you lot later." He announced then walked off. The rest of the group sat at a nearby booth. Audrey was busy looking around. "Looking for someone, Audrey?" 2D asked. "Huh? Oh! Nothing." Audrey reassured and smiled. Her eyes locked onto the stage and she stood up. "I'll be back.." She stated and walked off and disappeared in the dimness of the 'club'. Not too long later, Murdoc came with a bottle in his hands and sat. "Where's Audrey?" They all shrugged.**

**Just then, and man stepped onto the stage and read off of a paper in his hands. "Everyone! Please welcome to the stage, Jacob!" The crowd clapped as a boy in his late teens stepped onto the stage. "Well, here's a song that most of you may know." The boy cleared his throat as he put his microphone up to his mouth. Moments later, an upbeat sound came form the speakers surrounding him.**

**"Oh, I love this song!" Noodle exclaimed. "Well, if Noodle likes it, it obviously isn't good." Murdoc grumbled as he took a sip of his beer. The young girl rolled her eye's at the grown man's comment, and continued listening to the boy sing.**

_**I wonder where Audrey is…**_

**"**_**You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends. You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist. I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go, good girls go bad!"**_****

**Just hen a girl stepped on stage with him, a microphone also in her hand. "Hey.. That's Audrey!" Noodle pointed out. "I didn't know she could sing.." Russel mumbled. They continued to watch.**

**"**_**I know your type. Boy you're dangerous. Yeah, you're the guy, I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong! You make me wanna lose control." **_**Audrey sang.**

**"Wow.. She's amazing!" Noodle cheered. Russel and 2D nodded in agreement. Murdoc just continued to watch. **

**Soon the song ended and the audience cheered. The two walked off the stage, and over to the table the four were sitting at. "Audrey! You were great! You never told us you could sing!" Noodle said with amazement. "Thanks! And, um.. The topic never came up, y'know?" Audrey quietly laughed nervously. "Uh, Audrey.. 'O's this?" 2D pointed to the boy standing next to her.**

**"Oh! Guys, I want you to meet Jacob. My boyfriend."**

_**BOYFRIEND?!**_

_

* * *

  
_

_Whoa!! _Bet'cha didn't see that coming, huh??? Well tell me what you think. Don't be shy, leave reviews!


End file.
